When Worlds Collide
by Life'sLittleSecret
Summary: My first multi chapter fic. R
1. An awakening

A/N- I do not own Digimon or anything like that. I am just a simple Idahoan[with a corny farm girl accent] And I don' owwn no money er anything of valu sa I caut bein sued or nothin like tha.[end corny accent] I like totally suck at writing. If you think otherwise let me know. Review like a responsible reader. [responsible...??? Yea right.] And the italicized words are thoughts.

When worlds Collide

Part one- an awakening 

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Lili slowly opened her eyes. The woods around her went in and out of focus. She blinked several times. The woods were pitch black. Nothing could be seen beyond the first few trees. It was creepy and eerie. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She had never liked the lonely and fearsome feelings that was she had every time she experienced the darkness. 

Then as if her will had caused it, the woods around her lit up. The blinding light caused her to shade her eyes with her arm. A glowing staff was not but 5 feet away from her. She stood up quickly. The staff moved towards her and she backed away. A sheer rock wall was behind her and she couldn't back up any more. They staff moved towards her and halted it seemed to be waiting for her to reach out and touch it. 

Her hand seemed to move on it's own and reach for the staff she regained control and pulled her hand away. The staff was a strange looking thing. It looked more like a white stick with a glowing ball on top. Colors swirled in the ball. Blue, orange, red, white, green, pink, purple, sea green, and a strange indescribable color. 

It wasn't evil, she could tell that. She reached out a hand and clasped the glowing staff in her hand. Then as though murky water was replaced with fresh and the reason she was here was all clear. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Tai ran ahead of the rest of the group. His long legs covering more ground than even Matt's. I guess that was because he was well trained with a soccer ball. The ground exploded under him and he was thrown several feet. he lifted his head just enough to see what had made him go flying. The ground where he was smoked and he could hear somebody yelling his name. It was Kari. "TAI!" She yelled. "TAI ARE YOU .......OKAY?" 

"You don't have to yell I'm right here." He replied simply walking through the smoke. "We really got to watch our backs now."

Davis nodded. His eyes were wide with surprise. The ground next to the group exploded and caused them to go flying. "Is anybody dead?" Davis yelled raising his goggled eyes. 

Kari sat up and shook the dust from her hair. "I'm not but where is Yolei?" 

Everyone looked around. She was just getting up on the far side of the clearing that the explosion had made. Her helmet covered her eyes and she pushed it back. Hawkmon flew over to her. "I'm fine." She told him.

Another explosion shook the ground and Tai was separated from the group. 'great' he thought sarcastically 'Now all I got to do is find Greymon and I'm safe' he scanned where he had fallen. Nothing but trees. "Man this place is spooky." he said. He soon regretted saying it. Bakamon swooped out of the trees. The evil looking ghost-like Digimon bared there disgusting teeth at him. They surrounded him in nothing flat.

He froze afraid to move lest he startle them into attack. The little boggers are insecure. Damn. He slowly moved his back foot forward and raised his hands. He remembered what Sora and Joe had told him about Bakamon. For some reason he knew the method they had used to stop the Bakamon wouldn't work this time.

*****[For those that don't know, (takes a deep breath) Joe, Sora, and their Digimon got stuck on this island and they were forced to wander, They came upon a church where the Bakamon disguised as humans were celebrating some kind of holiday. well They were attacked and Joe saved the day by saying "Bakamon loose your power" over and over again and pounding on Sora's Hat, Helmet, whatever the hell that thing is. Any way it worked. And they won that particular battle or whatever they call it.]*****

He backed away even more slowly and thought to bolt. But that was not an open option at the moment. The Bakamon formed a circle around him. It grew tighter every second. Just when a Bakamon was about to take a bite out of his leg, he pulled away and a white arrow flew down and sliced the Bakamon in half. It disintegrated. Now Tai was totally freaked. White arrows? Weird Bakamon? Ohhh Man I'm in BIG trouble. Several more white arrows whizzed through the air and forced him to stay absolutely still which was a task because his muscles were tightening. 

Finally after a few seconds, he seemed to be alone in the clearing. But how? "Somebody shot those arrows." He said out into what seemed nothing. "I know somebody had to have. There aren't any weapons like that in the Digiworld. Show yourself already."

"How perceptive of you." A voice behind him said. He spun around. There was a girl in front of him. A rather young girl he thought. She wore all white. A white scepter was in her hand. Actually it looked more like a staff. [hmmmm sound familiar?] She was wearing some sort of head dress that rapped around her head. A piece of clothe was fastened on either side with gold buckles. It fell over her face so that the only part of her face that showed was her eyes. 

She wore a white shirt and white crop pants. [anymore white and this chick will glow] On the knee was a symbol. It looked like one of the crests. Except that it was a picture of two hands surrounding a ball of something. It was too small to see all the detail. Actually the only thing that old him it was female was the voice. It 0seemed a lot like she was only fifteen.

She eyed him untrusting. who is he? He could be one of the digidestined. Possibly one of the Originals. No. He is far too young. Then who is he? She thought to herself. She had accumulated much knowledge when she touched the staff. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Tai." He said. "And you?" 

"......." She didn't answer him. The Name seemed to whisper through her head until she realized that 'Tai' was the name of the one chosen for courage. Maybe he is one of the originals? She stayed silent.

[I know it sounds corny]"Uh... Miss?" He asked. "What should I call you?" He asked again. 

This time she didn't have a chance to answer. Several Digimon that looked like ninjas swooped out of the trees and forced them to become separated. The last thing Tai remembered was being hit over the head by something hard.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Lili slowly opened her eyes. Her staff lay motionless 3 feet out of her reach. She whistled Though the sound reverberated through her head.[reverberated means echoed echoed echoed. Wow.] The staff came to life and lit the clearing. "Uh oh." She said to the empty space. "TAI!!!" she yelled though she knew it wouldn't do any good. "HEY....YOU NEVER FOUND OUT MY NAME!!!!!!!"

All that she could here was the silence that mocked her failure. Oh... No I screwed up. I let the one chosen by the crest. Crap. Calm down. You won't find him if you don't think. She had no idea how to change what had happened. She sat on the ground. It was getting dark out. Didn't the originals come in a group. Maybe I can find his digimon. Which one is his? Wait. Groups? He came with a group. If I find the group, Maybe they can help me get him out. She smiled at her ingenuity. All I gotta do is find his friends. She stood up and pulled out her own digivice. The signal came in clear. "There you are maybe you can help me." She put it away and ran to the spot where the signal was radiating from.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Cody's digivice exploded in to a frenzy of beeping. He pulled it out. "Hey there is an immense Energy coming our way." He said looking at the miniature screen. 

"Tai?" Kari said looking worried. 

"No. It is too strong." 

Matt walked forward. "Do you know what it is?"

Cody shrugged. And looked into a nearby tree. "I don't know but..... I am afraid we are about to find out."

A figure was crouched in the tree. Hidden in the shadows. It was hard to make out what it was until it stood up. A human figure was shadowed standing in perfect balance. A female voice spoke quietly. "Do you know the one named Tai?"

A/N- So whad ya think. I still don't think I am very good. If you like this let me know and I'll continue it. Okay. ^^ I really like Anime and I love to write about it even more. So Review like a responsible reader. [enter corny accent] By y'all. [end corny accent.]


	2. A little Help

A/N- [enter corny accent] Low Ya'll. I done no good wit dis one sa nu flames [exit corny accent.] Okay enough with the accent. Once again I don't own digimon, so nobody sue me. The strange girl that asked the question last about Tai is Lili by the way. Again Thoughts are in italicized words.

When worlds Collide

Part two- A little help.

By, Life'sLittleSecret 

"Do you know the one named Tai?" A Female voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Davis shouted.

The shadow moved and jumped down from the tree. It was human. She(already determined that she is Girl. K) stepped forward. "I want to know."

"So. What do you want to know about my big brother anyway?" Kari stepped forward. Gotomon at her heals. 

"I don't want to know anything. But you do." She said. "Your.... Brother has been captured by the unholy ones. I need your help to get him out."

Kari went pale. My brother got caught by who? The unholy ones? Who are the unholy ones? Kari's thoughts were interrupted by Matt. "Captured?" He said looking sick. "By who? And what do you need help with?"

"Getting him out," The girl answered. 

Kari didn't have to know anymore but that. "I'm in." she said. Gotomon echoed in agreement. Everybody else shrugged and agreed.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Tai slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on a hard rock floor. He would have called it cement except that they didn't have that in the Digitalworld. He was in some sort of cave. He didn't move. One of the Ninjamon[that is the digimon that caught him. I named them] was standing guard. ohh. Damn my head hurts. What happened? Don't move and attract their attention. He finally stirred and the guard jumped.

"Well your a little Jumpy. Huh?" Tai said sitting up. He was in a cage looking thing. 

"Shut up you bratt." The digimon yelled and pushed a button on the wall. Electricity shot through his body and he slumped over. Now weak from the electricity He passed out in that position. 

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Kari wiped the sweat from her forehead. They had been Climbing the rock face all night. Now the sun was rising and she squinted against it's brightness. They took a rest on a flat overhang that cut out of the cliff. Gotomon lay on her back and rested in the sunlight. 

The group had split up agreeing that it would be safer to attack from various directions. Lili, Kari, And Gotomon had decided to scale the cliff and get a side angle shot. Davis, Cody, Veemon, And Armadillomon took a front angle and the easiest climb. TK, Matt, Yolei, Patamon, and Hawkmon would go from above. 

They were aiming for a cave just at the top of the cliff. Them all being separated gave them the advantage of trump cards. It was Cody's idea and they had dismissed it at first. But after Lili had reopened the subject they realized it was a rather good idea. So they put the plan into action.

Lili pulled out a water bottle from her white backpack. She gave it to Gotomon. The digimon are the main part of the plan. They had to keep their energy up. Gotomon Downed the water in a few seconds. And Lay back down to rest. Lili pulled out another bottle and handed it to Kari. "How much do you have?" Kari asked taking it and taking a small drink. "Don't you want any?"

"Yea. I have Twelve bottles of the stuff left." She pulled down the piece of clothe that masked her face and Kari took a first look at her. Lili took three large gulps of the water and replaced the lid. "Drink up." Lili pulled the clothe back over her face. 

"Um. Lili?" Kari asked taking another drink of water. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm"

"Why do you always hide your face?" 

"......" Lili didn't answer. After a few minutes of dwelling on the question she finally answered. "Because. I have to. If I don't I leave myself open to weaknesses."

"What sort of weaknesses?"

"All kinds. Hey. Let's Get moving again. Okay?" Lili quickly changed the subject and stood up. "You ready Gotomon?"

The Three girls moved on.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Ken sat nestled in the grove of a tree. Wormmon sat on his lap. They had seen the Ninjamon take Tai into the cave. Now all they had to do was wait to be needed. The time soon came when he spotted four beings walking strait towards the cave. It was Davis. Ken Silently moved from tree to tree until he was right over them. "Now." He heard Davis say Quietly. "We wait for the signal."

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Matt and TK looked down at the clearing below them. A hole was cut into the hillside. It was undoubtedly the cave Lili was talking about. Yolei sat on the ground watching the cliff side that ran right up to the cave. Kari's Head was just barely seen. In the woods nearby they could see Davis and Cody waiting.

Lili's head popped up above the ground level and she nodded to him that they were ready. TK Saw Cody nodding furiously obviously to intent on helping Tai to remain still much longer. Yolei and Matt nodded too, to show that they were ready as well. TK raised a fist in the air with the signal, and all of the digimon Amordigivolved at the same time so that they don't have to wait for each other. [insert long transformation of digimon here]

A/N -well Am I doing any better. I am typing a lot faster anyway. Anyway review so I can hear what you have to say. I really enjoy writing this. Review^_^


	3. the rescue

A/N- I still am a beginner at this so you have to be nice and no flames on me K? Anyway. I was really stuck for a while. This one is longer so get comfy. I don't own Digimon.

When worlds collide

Part Three- The rescue

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Lili raised a arm against the bright light that always came when Digimon Armor digivolved. Where Gotomon was stood Nefernymon, On the hill were two more armor digimon. In the forest were two no three more. Except one of the three was at champion level not armor. Ken had showed up and somehow knew the signal and every thing. "Yet another trump card." Lili mumbled and motioned for everyone to get down and wait for the ninjamon to show their ugly faces. Everybody disappeared into various spots.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Tai raised his head. He had no idea how long he had been here. The cage was uncomfortable and he really had to go to the bathroom. He didn't say anything because of what happened the last time he raised his voice to be audible. He shuddered at the thought of electricity running through his body again. 

Suddenly it seemed like every guard rushed out side and he was alone in the dark cave. "Well this is cozy." he said to the walls. His voice echoed and answered him. He raised an eye brow and yelled "ECHO!!!" at the top of his lungs. It Answered him back and he smiled at his attempt to ease up and relax. He put his chin on his chest and fell asleep.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Matt had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing and giving away his position. Tai and his sad attempt at amusing himself was absolutely hilarious and threw the guards off for a few seconds. Seeing the opportunity they attacked. 

Nefernymon and Pegasusmon attacked with their 'Golden noose' . it tripped several of the Ninjamon. Flamedramon was next with his 'Fire Rocket' . Digmon used 'The Drill of Power'. The two combined and the effect was dazzling. Eight of the guards were out of action in a few minutes. During the battle Ken stayed concealed in the brush with his digimon. Waiting to be needed.

Matt and Lili crept behind the battle and ran towards the cave opening. They peered inside and were surprised at the stupidity of the Ninjamon. Nobody but Tai was in there. And he was inside of a bird cage. A complicated panel seemed just out of reach of the cage. Probably a taunting strategy. 

The two crept in. Matt's shoes clapped on the stone and Lili's was silent. Her tennis shoes didn't make a sound as she crept towards the panel. Matt turned around to be the lookout. He heard something go thud and Tai complain. "You know the service in this hotel bites." Matt turned around. Tai had obviously been sleeping. His eyes were squeezed tight and he was sitting underneath the cage. The bottom had opened up and dropped him out. Matt finally laughed and Lili's eyes danced with humor. Tai opened his eyes. 

"You never found out my name." Lili said as she held out her hand to help Tai up. She was smiling under her mask and the smile went up to her eyes. It was a genuine smile. One that Matt knew didn't come out much. 

The battle out side was obviously not going to well. The booms and shouts bounced off the walls. The place started to collapse. "Let's go." Matt yelled above the racket. The three ran out to see a lot of digimon lying on the ground. A new battalion of digimon were marching up the hill. The battle was far from over. 

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Davis covered his head as dirt rained down on him. Kari was standing rigid shouting encouragement to Nefernymon. Pegasusmon was down for the count TK stood by his friend and picked up Patamon. 

The Battle wasn't as easy as what was originally thought. By now all the digimon were fighting and holding their own. Tai, Matt, and Lili appeared at the cave entrance. Suddenly as though an alarm went off hundreds of Digimon surrounded the three teenagers and secured the every one else. Including a rather irritated TK that was cradling the injured Patamon in his arms. 

A loud whistle was heard over the chaos and was so unwavering and long that Davis had to cover his ears. He was amazed at the staff that was flying through the air towards Lili.

"Rule number one...." She shouted over the hushed crowd of evil digimon. "Never underestimate the power of the human brain, and the back up plans they come up with." She grabbed the staff and it transformed into a bow. She had a ball of light in her hand that thinned out to become an arrow. 

She fitted it on the bow and took careful aim. Before she could let the thing go almost all of the evil digimon dissipated except for Superninjamon.[don't ask]

He looked like all of the other Ninjamon but was rumored to be 30 times as strong.

"It is dishonorable to fight with those weapons." He said and pulled out a Kendo stick.

Lili relaxed and the bow and arrow turned into a kendo stick. "You want to duel?"

Superninjamon ran forward and brandished the kendo stick. Lili blocked the attack expertly and at the same time threw the Digimon to the ground. Both of their faces were covered and it caused a mysteriousness in the fight. The battle went on and finally the digimon broke the rules and attack with a special force. "Red flame Slash" Lili was ready with some illegal moves of her own. "Fire Shield" She yelled. The attacks hit each other and sent a blast of energy passed Lili and it sandwiched Tai and Matt against the hill.

Lili was thrown in the cave. Superninjamon followed her. The battle raged on in the darkness of the cave. Tai and Matt entered and fought to see. Everyone was trying to get in and it made the cave darker. Soon every one was thrown from the entrance except Tai and Matt. 

Lili flew pasted the two. She wasn't doing very well. Cody watch the fight with interest making mental notes in case he had to take over. Lili wasn't leaving any open spots. But it seemed that the Digimon was just to strong. Finally with one last attempt to destroy Lili the digimon used up all of his energy and disintegrated.

Everyone was thrown to the ground in the blast. Tai lifted his head. Matt was looking wide eyed at the spot where the two were fighting. Lili lay in a pile of white. Matt stood up. Tai and Matt seemed to be the only ones that weren't knocked out in the blast. Tai struggled to his feet. The two looked around quickly to see if anybody was not there or not breathing the worse of the bunch was Lili. Her head rap had fallen off and the boys saw her whole face. She had a perfect nose and mouth. Her eye lashes laid on her cheeks gently. She had wavy blond hair that framed her face.

Her eyes shot open. She tried to sit up and groaned falling back to the ground holding her side. She had been hit even though she hadn't left any open spots. She whistled closing her eyes in pain. The kendo stick that had been in her hand turned back in to a staff. Ken ran out of the forest. His digimon flying behind him was holding something. 

"Look who we caught trying to get away." His digimon showed them. Lili had overpowered Superninjamon and he was trying to make a quick getaway. Lucky for them that Ken was in the forest or he would have gotten away. Matt and Tai had diverted their attention for to long. When they looked back at Lili all that was there was a drawing in the dust. It was of two hands surrounding a ball of something.

A/N- Oh wow. I out did myself that time. Hey what'd ya think. Like it? Hate it? Want me to burn it? Just tell me and I'll consider stopping the stories. Okay. Just review or E-mail me at krisl_13@yahoo.com. Okay thanks ^^ Review.


	4. untitled

A/N- oh man I am on a role today. [smiles] I hope you are enjoying my story. It isn't as exciting as before for a while. Just review so I can get another part up. I don't, as always, own Digimon. Lili is mine though. ^^

When worlds collide

part 4- as of yet untitled

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Lili had asked the staff to take her to her place. The staff obeyed and took her to a rain forest climate in the digital world. She was up on a platform and a hammock was only inches away from her. She struggled to her feet and with the aide of the staff, got on the hammock. She Immediately fell asleep. 

The staff turned into a blanket and covered the sleeping Girl. She didn't wake for hours.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Tai and Matt blinked at the empty space where the girl had been. Ken was wide eyed. "Did you see where she went?" They asked Ken.

"She just disappeared. Whoa. That was freaky." Ken answered. "That is impossible."

Tai looked back to the sign. Everyone else was getting up wondering what happened. Tai helped Kari and Yolei up. The others got up on their own. They went home vowing to return the next day. 

Getting home was the problem though. They had been out way passed their curfews and didn't know how their parents would react. When they got back and checked their digivices they all said Dec. 10. The same day they had left. Ken had gone home not so worried about because he was only gone for a few hours but the others had experience a difficult time change and remained home the next day. then they returned to the digital world. 

This time they were sent to a rain forest. [hmm interesting] The thick canopy overhead shadowed them. There was the usual rain forest sounds. Animals and bugs. Over head they heard a whistle. All of them looked up. Lili was sitting in one of the trees and she waved to them. Then she jumped down. What she was doing there was beyond them. 

"Hello." She said standing up strait to her full height. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question." Kari said smiling.

"I live here." Lili answered. Kari's smile faded. "What?" 

"Don't you have a family?"

"No"

Kari was dumbfounded. "But....." She decided to drop the subject on a last thought. The staff that Lili had had the other day was floating beside her. Glowing. Lili saw it and looked at it. She was wearing her head rap again and nobody really cared. It seemed more like something she does because she has to. So they quit wondering. 

The staff turned into a skateboard with no wheels. "I'll be right back." Lili said stepping onto it. It went up to the branch on the tree where Lili had been sitting when they came. She jumped from branch to branch until they could no longer see her.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Lili jumped from tree branch to tree branch to tree branch. She was silent and the sound her shoes made was to quite to hear. She kept going until she was well out of sight. She leaned against a tree and the staff that had been following her spoke to her. [whoa freaky] "Do you want to see it now?" The staff asked.

"Yup." Lili said as she clutched her side. It was aching beyond possibility. The staff turned into a screen and it showed 4 people and 3 rookie digimon entering the forest. None of them looked to happy. "Them? They are the unholy ones?" She stared at the screen. She was stunned. One of the people she recognized. "Well then it seems my sister has joined the wrong crowd."

The screen Changed back into a staff. She went to 'report' some of what she had seen. 

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

TK leaned against a tree. "Do you think she is coming back?" He asked no one in particular. Kari answered him.

"I don't know but I hope she does." She answered.

Davis spoke up. "When I'm getting bored?"

"She's only been gone for a few minutes." Cody said this time.

"She'll be back." Gotomon said in her sly voice. "She didn't go far."

"How did you know that?" Everybody jumped at the voice. Lili was sitting on a branch in the tree that TK was leaning against. 

"I uh.... Heard you go." Gotomon said surprised.

"Oh. Anyway you know the guys I told you about that tried to kidnap Tai?" Lili said. "Well the ones that organized them are entering the forest."

Everybody stood in silence. The ones that organized the digimon to kidnap Tai? TK thought. "Well what are we gonna do?" He said aloud. "We aren't at full power." Only a few of the digidestined had come that day. Yolei, Kari, TK, Davis, and Cody had gone that day.

"Well that is for you to decide. I am just the informant." Lili said.

"Informant????......." Davis said. Everyone slouched.

"I told you information, Davis."

"Ohhhhh."

TK stood up strait. He shifted his weight. Everyone was still exasperated about Davis' stupidity.

"Are you absolutely positive that he isn't a blond." Lili asked Kari.

"I'm not sure anymore." She answered.

"Let's get some information." TK said out of the blue. Everybody looked at him. 

"How?" They asked.

TK put on a sly smile and pulled out his D-3. "How good are you at sneaking around?" He asked Lili. The look in her eyes told him that she didn't have to answer.

TK emailed Izzy and had him connect the digivices to act as walky-talkies. Lili would go and stalk the 4 people and get close enough to get some information. The digivices worked fine and they could communicate to each other.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

She crept along the branch. She made no sound as she moved in close enough to hear the conversation between the four kids. As she neared them she could tell that there were 3 girls and 1 boy in there group. 

"What do you think stopped them." One of the girls said.

"I know." Superninjamon said. "It was a girl and the boy's friends."

"Tell me about this girl." Lili recognized who said that. Superninjamon gave a brief description. "Oh really." There was silence. "It seems my sister has been making trouble for me."

"Magenta. I thought your sister disappeared after your mother died." The boy said. 

To be continued.......

A/N- Ohhhhh the plot thickens. Who are the kids REALLY. well they are the bad guys that managed to take control of the digimon. ^^ What will happen next. ohhh. I don't even know. ^^ Review okay.


	5. a sister's pain

A/N - I am having a fun time. Writing is tiring though. I don't own digimon. That is that. Review. ^^

When Worlds Collide

Part 5- A sister's pain 

By, Life'sLittleSecret

"She did." Magenta said. "And now I know where she went."

"Is it so important that she came here?" The boy asked again. 

"Karl."[I couldn't find a better name for the guy. ^^0] Magenta said. "She could possibly be a threat. Remember that."

Lili tried to clear the thought from her mind.. I am a monster threat , She thought. The major threat was the evil contaminating the digital world. But still Anything I can do to make your life more miserable. Big Sis. She thought venomously. Down below her the conversation continued.

"Tell me again why we are here." a whiny voice said.

"Marisa, We were told that she was here." Magenta said. "We have to find her."

"Who?" Another voice said. 

"Victoria." Magenta said. "SHUT UP!!"

Magenta was the leader that was clear. It was also obvious that she didn't have a digimon. With Lili suspended on the branch above a faint beeping sound was heard from below. "She's here. Ha. I guess we don't have to look for her."

Lili froze. She had been caught. She jumped off the branch to avoid a shot that was sent her way. It was a digimon attack. "Sicking the digimon on me won't do you any good!" Lili shouted as she landed on the ground. "They are no match." 

Magenta was standing there with a black staff in her hand. Identical to the one that belonged to Lili. Lili was crouched the white staff in her hand screamed a whistling and struggled to free itself from the hand that held it. "Well. My dear little sister is alive. And in the digital world to boot."

"Shut up Magenta." Lili said as the staff in her hand turned into a kendo stick. "It seems your "dear little sister" isn't to happy to see you." She said as she got into a proper position. 

"Really. I thought you might like a family reunion." Magenta replied an evil smile playing on her lips. Her wavy blond hair framed her face and her outfit was a lot like Lili's except it was all black. She didn't hide her face though as Lili did. "What? You want to fight me?" 

"No." Lili said standing up. "I really don't want to fight you....... yet."

"What not strong enough? You know It's a shame that you really aren't happy to see me. Because I am happy to see you." Magenta's staff turned into a Kendo stick as well and her demeanor changed somewhat. "You did want to fight. You are afraid to lose."

"No. I am not at peak efficiency. I can't fight you until I am." Lili said not responding. "I really have to go though. See ya." With that she disappeared right in front of their eyes and the signal disappeared. 

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%

Kari listened intently to the conversation. The problem was that she couldn't hear very well. The digivice was very informative but rather silent. [enter long conversation here.] By the time Magenta found out that somebody was there with them, Kari's blood ran cold in her veins. Lili was in big trouble.

Then she was there. Right in front of Kari. Lili slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, with the staff still in her hand. She was barely able to regain her control before TK's D-3 buzzed with an Email. 

TK,

THE SIGNALS DISAPAERED. IS EVERYTHING OKAY? IF YOU DON'T EMAIL ME BACK I'M SENDING MATT, TAI, AND SORA AFTER YOU. 

~IZZY

TK Emailed Izzy back with this reply.

IZZY,

EVERYTHING IS FINE. LILI JUST HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE. WHAT DID YOU MEAN THAT THE SIGNALS DISAPAERED? 

~TK

The computer tag went on until the answers were all cleared up. Lili wasn't feeling well and went home after explaining that she masked the digivice's energy signal until the next time they came so that Magenta couldn't track them. At her little hide out in the trees she laid down on the hammock holding her side.

The pain was throbbing and again the staff turned into a blanket and covered her sleeping body. She couldn't sleep though because every time she closed her eyes a sharp pain rocked her body shaking her awake again.

Her D-3 squeaked that she had a message. It read, she found out when she opened it.......

SISTER, [Lili sat bolt upright ignoring the pain]

YOU DON'T SEEM SO WELL ANYMORE. I AM SORRY ABOUT MAKEING YOU NERVOUS EARLIER YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE TO SHOW OFF IN FRONT OF MY FRIENDS. ANYWAY....... I REALLY WAS GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU WERE WELL. I HOPE THAT IT ISN'T TO LATE TO BE FRIENDS. EMAIL ME BACK OKAY. DON'T BOTHER MASKING YOUR EMAIL ADDRESS. I AM NOT AFTER YOU.

~MAGENTA

Lili thought for a second before using an anonymous Email address to answer.

SISTER,

YOU SEEM WORRIED THAT I'M TOO STONG. REALLY? HOW INTERESTING. YES I AM SMIRKING AT YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR UTTER STUPIDITY. I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY POSITION. AND IT IS WAY TOO LATE.SEE YA LATER SIS. I WAS NOT HAPPY TO SEE THAT YOU WERE WELL. AND MAY THE SPIRITS OF OLD TORMENT YOUR WICKED SOUL UNTIL YOUR DIEING DAY!!!!!!!!

~LOVE, YOUR LITTLE SIS.

With the end of that letter the pain in her side subsided and she could breathe easy and fall asleep. 

A/N- Well. How'd I do. Is it any good. Do tell me so I can start the next part. [smiling in triumph] I love writing and I hope you like reading my stuff. ^^

Review.


	6. confusing pasts

A/N - Hiya. I am getting better at this I think. ^^ Well this is part 6 so I guess I am getting better. As always I do not own digimon and I never will. By the way if it gets too boring let me know and I'll spice it up somehow. Read it.

When Worlds Collide

Part 6- A confusing past

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Kari watched Lili leave. Something was wrong and it was obvious that Lili didn't want to talk about it. The digidestined sat down on a bit of grass in the dense forest and discussed the possibilities and ways to approach Lili with the questions that were buzzing in their heads. Kari had opened the conversation. "What do you think is wrong with her? She was just fine until after she saw her sister and got back here."

"It looked like she had been holding her breathe." Veemon said as he bounced around Davis. "Do you think that's what happened?"

"No." Was everybody's response.

"She wouldn't have been able to survive that long with out air." Cody observed.

"And she seemed like she was in pain." Armadillomon said as he lay his head on his front feet much like a dog would.

"Pain?" Kari asked him. "Yeah. Now that I think about it. It did seem like she was in pain. I wonder why?"

"Matt said she was in pretty bad shape after the fight. Could she have acquired some wounds that way?" TK thought out loud.

"No." Cody said firmly. "She couldn't have been hurt at all. She was fighting perfectly. No spots were left vulnerable and she blocked every hit the digimon threw her way. Even the special attacks."

"She could have a wound from a previous battle." Gotomon said. 

"That is possible." Said patamon in his high pitched voice. "We have no idea how long she has been here."

"Well." Yolei said. "If she is hurt then shouldn't we be trying to help."

"Maybe...." TK thought for a moment. "Maybe Izzy can help us find her digivices signal."

"Or I can take you to her." A Cat-like digimon said. Everybody froze. They had been paying to less attention to the world around them and it threw them off guard. If that had been an Enemy they would have big problems. 

"OK." Kari said standing up and walking to the cat. The cat was white with red Tiger's stripes on it. The cat happened to be about twice the size of a normal Tiger though. "Where is she?" 

"Follow me. By the way..." The cat said as it turned. "I'm Manorimon." Kari shrugged and followed. Every one else did because Kari did. They walked down the forest until they came to a rope ladder. "She lives in the canopy." Manorimon said and jumped up to a branch about half way up the ladder. "This is the only way for you to get there."

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*

TK climbed the ladder first with Patamon hovering around him. "Come on slow poke." Patamon said to TK.

"Hey I don't have Wings like you." TK said as he paused momentarily to rest. "I'm sorry I'm just tired."

"Want a ride." a voice from above him said. A white board seemed to hover beside his feet.

"I Gotta a ride for you." 

"Huh?" 

"A ride TK.... A ride....." 

TK stepped on the board and it went strait up through the canopy and stopped in front of Lili. She was standing on a platform. She pulled him off the white board and sent it down to retrieve the others. TK looked around. The platform was flat and it was not really very sturdy looking. "What is this place?" TK asked as he looked around him at the wonderment in this canopy of the rich forest. "And... uh.... how come you gave me a..... ride?"

"Whoa.... lot's of questions. So few answers." She said as Kari and Gotomon broke through the canopy. "Hi." She looked at the board. "Well..... go get the others." She said to it and it obediently followed directions. 

"Well in answer to your questions.... My home... and you looked tired." She said.

Kari looked confused she had trouble believing that this was Lili's home.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*

Magenta walked into her lair. She threw the black staff to the floor. "You good for nuthin' little twit. How come you are so stupid?"

"Sorry 'mam." The staff said as it seemed to cower in a dark shadow. Magenta was followed into the dark cave by her 3 minions and their Digimon. She slowed to a stop and gazed up at the thrown that was hers. As the Emperor of evil she was intitled to a thrown. "Empress" 

The Staff asked. "I really think you should...."

"Shut up!!!" The Young woman said tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "I don't need the input of inferior species." the staff went silent.

"Please you should go home and get some sleep." one of the girls said. The Empress was too tired to care. So instead she stood up. She rubbed her Arm and walked towards her Quarters.

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*

Lili looked at the board. Everybody was confused because she didn't say anything. The white board that had given them a ride was glowing. It turned back into a staff. And they felt their jaws drop. The staff could turn into things. "Manorimon.... Why did you take them here?" Lili asked the tiger-like digimon. "You were supposed to take them to the digiport."

"You didn't say which digiport." Manorimon answered. "So I was taking them to yours. I thought they would like to see the land above the ground."

"Fine... I suppose if the can walk on the cat walk it will be okay." Lili said and held the staff towards what seemed like a solid wall of greenery. "Let's go." She walked towards it. And disappeared through the wall. 

"Hey wait for us." Kari yelled walking through as well. 

"Well.... Kari went... hey wait up!" Davis yelled as he and Veemon ran through the wall. 

TK shrugged and walked through. He gasped at the sight he saw.

A/N- what did TK see. Hnmmm. Well I barely know but I think this could be getting confessing. Well I um sorta got stuck halfway through and I'm sorry I couldn't get this up sooner. I want 7 reviews before I put the next part up. K.. Yeah just review.


	7. the land above the ground

A/N- As I have said before in parts 1-6 of when worlds collide...... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON.

I um got a little bored so I don't... um.. know if this will be any good so I really need you to tell me when you review... You won't understand this unless you read my other ones. Part1-6

When Worlds Collide

Part 7- The land above the ground

By, Life'sLittleSecret

TK took in a sharp breath as he looked around. Lili had led them into a paradise. Patamon looked just as amazed as TK did. Davis' mouth was open about 4 inches. The place Manorimon was talking about was so, beautiful. The trees made a moss covered wall that framed a carpet of vines and leaves. Baby digimon jumped all over the place with the thought that they were safe.

Lili stood there smiling at the tiny black and pink and orange digimon. Right away TK knew why Lili stayed. But was he right or not? Lili was mysterious and she always had her face covered. Why was that important to her? TK didn't know how to approach Lili with these questions but he knew they had to be answered or they could loose an advantage over their new enemy. 

"The land above the ground...." Manorimon said in her deep soothing voice. "The place where all digimon are welcome."

Kari didn't say anything. She just looked at all of the digimon. Lili watched for a reaction to make sure it was a positive one. She hadn't been sure what the Digidestined may do. Lili was also worried about the way the digimon would be effected if she wasn't there all the time. She had been spending a lot more time sleeping and she knew that wasn't a good sign. _It mean's I'm Getting weak. _She couldn't help but let her smile drop a little bit. She didn't smile a lot and most of the time when she did she stayed at a distance so nobody could see.

"Wow." Yolei said as her eyes scanned back and forth. "The digimon live here?" 

"Some of them." Lili answered. 

"Why?" 

"Because it's safer. The Dark Emperis can't get to them here. There are digital force fields that block out all signs of life within these walls of trees."

"How far up are we?" Cody asked.

"156 ft above the ground."

Cody almost fell down scrambling away from the edge of the platform that overlooked the land. Amidillomon jumped over to Cody. Lili looked stunned. "You won't fall." She said as she stepped onto a bridge made of vines and thick leaves. "This is the Cat-Walk. You can walk on it like a bridge. Just don't go too fast or you could make it sway and send us to our deaths. Cody took a deep breath and stepped out onto the Cat-Walk. The thing swayed just a bit and he walked really slowly. A digimon Below yelled at Lili. "Hiya!!" That one word distracted Cody enough to make him fall off the bridge.

"Cody?!" Kari yelled as she ran forward onto the bridge. Cody hit the carpet softly. 

"Hey. I lied." Lili said. "The most that would happen would be we would fall down a couple of feet. No biggy." She grabbed Cody by the arms and lifted him back on Cat-Walk. "Man.... You are light." She said with a bit of sarcasm. Cody blushed. He knew he was small but not light. 

"Wait a minute....." TK said as he walked out on the bridge himself. "Who is the Dark Emperis?"

"My sister." Lili answered and walked over to the other platform. "She is the one that told me about this place. Even though I would find out for myself."

@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@%*@*%@*%

TK's D-3 buzzed that he had a message. He opened the file and read it. 

****

TK,

ARE YOU GUYS COMING BACK TOMARROW? IF YOU ARE LET 

ME KNOW AND I'LL MEET YOU THERE. I CAN GET AROUND 

FAST SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. AND IN ANSWER TO

YOUR QUESTION EARLIER.... THE ONE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO

ASK..... I WEAR THE HEAD DRESS BECAUSE IT KEEPS MY 

PROBLEMS SECRET AND IT KEEPS MY VUNERABILTY SECRET

~LILI~

Lili had written him a letter. Not a note. An actual letter. Explaining to him about something personal. Why? Why him? Why not Kari or Davis or Yolei? Did she trust him or was it his imagination. He was walking with Kari and Yolei but they seemed to disapear. A second

later and Kari came running up with Yolei. "TK.... We lost you for a minute. How come you stopped walking?" 

"I got an Email." He said stuffing his D-3 back in his poket. And continuing home. He would Email Lili back when he got there. _How did she know I wanted to know that? unless she read my mind. Yeah... She probebly read my mind. _

A/N- Hi. Sorry this one is so short. I ran out of ideas. Hey I need about 6 reviews on this one or I'm not continuing. [smiles] okay I'm done. Yawn. I'm getting bored now. Review.


	8. soccer buddies???

A/N- Hiya.... I'm sorry I haven't written for a while but with school and all. It is sorta difficult especially with Mid- terms coming up. Ya. Anyway I really don't know where to go with all this stuff on Magenta and her friends. Anyway I would really appreciate.... ummm... Four review on this one or I'm not continuing. +_+ Smiles.... =)

When Worlds Collide

Part 8- Soccer Buddies????

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Lili walked down the crowded streets. She wasn't used to all the humans around and it made her extra wary. She had her staff under one arm disguised as a soccer ball. Not really, Lili was going to go to the park and kick around the soccer ball a bit. She was excited at first afraid after a minute. 

Her street clothes were different than her Digi-outfit. Much different. She had Blue jeans and a gold T-shirt. On the left breast of her golden shirt was the crest of protection. Two hands surrounding an orb. As if protecting it from the evil. She was still having a problem with her own nervousness when she entered the park. 

Wormmon was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the soccer field. Ken was there too. He was pelting the goal with soccer balls and it looked like he was trying to.... forget or remember something. Lili thought that was strange. Not because he was trying to get ride of some extra stress... but because he was doing the same thing she used to do when she was young. 

Hey It was better than hitting your problems in the nose like Magenta had done. That is what sealed Magenta's future. Lili wasn't about to end up the same way. Defiantly not. 

"Hi." She called out as she waved to Ken. He was just about to kick one of the soccer balls. His foot missed and he slipped on the damp morning grass. "Oh... Are you okay?" she said running out to him.

"Who are you?" Ken asked looking up at her with a blush setting into his cheeks. 

"I'm Lili. Remember?" Lili said. "I'm the one that disappeared after that little fight on the hill."

"What?! YOUR the disappearing chick?" Ken said wide eyed getting up off his butt. "I didn't know that!"

"I'm Lili. What's your name huh?" Lili asked. Of course she already knew his name. She wasn't about to let him know that. 

"Ken. Why? I thought you already new my name?" He said kicking a ball with extreme force into the net. "You play soccer?" He asked eyeing the pure white soccer ball under her arm.

"Some. You want to play... a little one on one?" Lili tossed the soccer ball in the air and caught it in the crook of her foot by her ankle. She had it in perfect balance. 

"Sure... but you must be warned." Ken said a teasing smile playing on his lips. "I brought our team to the Tokyo finals 3 years in a row." 

"Really? I'm trembling." Lili said smiling back. Let me put this away and we can use one of those balls. This is actually my staff. I don't want it to use it's energy unnecessarily." Lili tossed the ball in the air and caught it. She threw it in wormmon's direction and slowed hovering to a stop beside the sleeping digimon. The soccer ball settled beside wormmon who raised his head briefly. 

Lili kicked almost all of the soccer ball's out of the goal and towards the boundary line. They all stopped at the line or near it. Side by side. They all were really close to the same position. Lili was obviously good at aiming and shooting a soccer ball. 'Perhaps she was worth a short unofficial game,' Ken thought, 'She may be better than I am anyway.'

They were both in the middle of the game when Tai appeared on the field. He watched from the stands by Wormmon and Lili's white soccer ball. The digimon wasn't asleep any more but watching the game with interest. "What's the score?" Tai asked.

"Neither of them has scored yet. They are both to good." The digimon answered not tearing his eyes from the game. After a minute Tai saw what Wormmon meant. 

Lili stole the ball from 'The Rocket' and shot off like one herself. Nearing the goal Ken got the ball back and used it to his advantage. He finally got the ball near the goal and Lili blocked it with a shin. She was good, very good. Far more advanced than Tai and Davis. Not even Ken 'The Rocket' could stop her from controlling the ball. 

Granted Ken was holding his own and not getting very far. It was true they were both way to good to play against each other. The game wasn't competitive. It was a friendly game that meant no real competition. 

"What's wrong?" Lili asked running beside Ken. "You aren't acting like the rocket."

"I don't want to embarrass a girl." Ken said sounding like a typical guy. 

"Really?" Lili stole the ball from his next shot and kicked the ball half way across the field towards the opposite end. It rolled carefully just inside the goal. Lili smiled and Ken wondered why she hid her face under that mask all the time. 

Finally they called it quits and collapsed on the benches nearest the field. They heard applause and laughter coming from behind them. "Hey you guys were great." Davis yelled waving his hand. 

Lili and Ken had been so caught up in their game that they hadn't noticed people beginning to gather to watch them play. There was Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Opamon, Demiveemon, Hawkmon, Gotomon, and Patamon. Tai was there too. "What are they clapping for?" Lili asked Ken quietly. 

Ken just laughed and walked over to wormmon. "I gotta go home now." He said picking up his school bag, briefcase [or whatever the hell that is] and walked calmly away without another word. 

Lili picked up her soccer ball/staff. She was walking away when a voice stopped her. "Where ya going?" Kari was following her. Lili turned to face Kari. 

"Home. Why?" Lili said holding the ball under her arm. 

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you want to go with me and Yolei." Kari said stopping when Lili turned. 

"Where ya going?"

"To the mall. Girls day out you know?" Kari smiled. "Please come with us."

"Sure. I guess." Lili said walking back with Kari to Yolei who was waiting with Gotomon and Hawkmon. 

A/N- well there is part eight. Hope ya like it. [smile sweetly] please review and I don't like flames very much. Thank you. R/R =)


	9. default chapter

A/N- I don't own Digimon. [Enter Corny Accent] Ss Don' us Me. 'cause I aint got No money or Anythin' of valu. [Exit accent] Please review. I need to know if you like my stories or not. I would like to know if you like it or want me to burn it or something. I want honest opinions out there. Please. [gets on knees] Pretty please with a cherryblossom on top. =( Okay so don't review. Email me instead at krisl_13@ yahoo.com Please!!

When Worlds Collide

Part 9- Mall madness[oh boy]

By, Life'sLittleSecret

Lili leaned back on the bench and stared through the sky light. The sun had gone down and several little stars shown through the glass. Kari sat down on one side of her and Yolei the other. They stared up at the sky shopping bags in hand. Lili reflected on the most perfect day of her life since her mother died. Soccer in the afternoon, shopping that evening. She would have to go soon. 

The stars above her twinkled and winked at her. She couldn't help but smile. Suddenly the stars were blacked out. Lili sat up strait. So did the others. She pulled out her digivice and looked on the screen. "That's a Digimon." She whispered as she stood up and picked up her bags. Yolei and Hawkmon stood slowly afraid the digimon would attack at and sudden movements.

Kari stood up and the three girls and two digimon walked towards the exit in silence. "What should we do? Destroy it or get it's information first." Lili asked.

"We can't kill it. It's a digimon." Yolei argued. 

"Just because it's a digimon doesn't mean it's pure." Kari said. "Sometimes you must sacrifice the few for the many."

"But that just sounds so cruel." Yolei hissed. "You wouldn't ever really so something like that. Would you?" She asked Kari.

"I have had to. To save the good the bad had to be destroyed. The evil aren't ever reborn.. That is your defect Yolei. You don't understand what could happen if the evil over powered the good."

"How would you know?" Lili asked hoping her suspicions were correct. 

"I helped defeat Myodismon, The Dark Masters, and Apoclimon." Kari said. "We would have been done for on several occasions if we hadn't fought and destroyed." Kari was grim. "They destroyed some of my good friends. I wasn't going to let them destroy this world as well." 

BINGO!, Lili thought, She is one of the originals. "So." She said. "What does Gotomon Digivolve into."

"Angewomon." Kari said as they exited the mall through the side doors. "Why?" 

"We need Champions. Not armorDigimon." Lili slunk into the dark shadows. "And I need to hide." Lili whispered. "That way we can surprise him."

"What?! Who?!" Yolei hissed. 

"Him." Lili's voice was barely audible over the traffic from the parking lot. Suddenly everything came to a screeching halt. All the humans' eyes were as wide as quarters. A great dark digimon stood in the middle of the traffic lane. Yolei was stunned. Ogermon[sp?] was standing there with a big stupid grin on his face. 

Lili ran out of the shadows and behind Ogermon. "Hey!" She yelled. "Big mouth!" That got Ogermon's attention. "Come and get me!" She yelled and ran away from the parking lot. Ogermon pursued her. 

"What ever happened to 'surprise'." Yolei commented running after them. Lili was leading them to a park. A nearby park. She ran into the wooded area and heard The crunching and snapping of branches. She jumped into a high branch and sat down. Ogermon ran and stopped under Lili. Lili's staff whirled and spun attracting Ogermon's attention. Lili looked at his back as he turned. Inbedded in it was a black gear. 

A/N- well. How was it. Any good? Do you like it, hate it, want be to burn it? Just let me know. Review. Or I'm not going to post part 10. 


End file.
